This invention relates to a cooling and power distribution system for integrated circuits mounted on a printed wiring board. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved integrated circuit cooling and power distribution system comprised of both thermally conductive and electrically conductive elastomeric materials attached to a metal plate having buss bars embedded therein and having the capability to be cooled by an internally circulating coolant.
Integrated circuits (IC's) and other electronic components mounted on a printed wiring board (pwb) in an electronic device produce a great deal of heat during use. The heat produced thereby may cause damage to the electronic device and is obviously undesirable. Prior art heat transfer devices are known which act to remove the excessive heat produced by the integrated circuits and other components. However, these prior art heat transfer systems suffer from a variety of deficiencies and drawbacks. A chief problem of such cooling systems is difficulty in assembly and disassembly. Prior art cooling systems often involve solder, metal or welded joints which may create increased labor and material costs during both assembly and disassembly.
Another difficult problem which is generally associated with integrated circuits and other electronic components mounted on a printed wiring board is one of space on the pwb. Thus, it is well known that as electronic technology advances, there is a critical needed for small components along with optimism utilization or printed wiring board real estate.